


The Roci’s First Thanksgiving

by olicityfan15



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Family, Multi, Polyamory, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Alex has a surprise for everyone





	The Roci’s First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> if you don’t like polyamourous stories this isn’t for you

Amos watched as the Martian, his Martian, boarded the small jump ship. Alex said he had something private to do on Earth and would be gone for two days. 

In classic Alex style, he had made enough food so they would all eat and the mad sure the Roci sat in a safe corner of space in sleep mode.

"I'll be back in two days Bear, just gotta take care of this" Alex said allowing his drawl to come out strong and gave Amos a soft kiss on the lips. Amos kissed back and fought the urge to grab him and lock him in their quarters. It helped that Naomi had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Come back to us safely Alex" she said pecking Alex on the cheek. "I promise" Alex said putting two fingers together and tapping his chest in the belter way of saying good luck. Naomi smiled. She loved how much both Alex and Amos has delved in to learn belter. Jim was learning but he didn't catch on too quickly to new languages. 

Jim walked over and gave Alex a big hug as well. "I will go after you if your not back in two days" Jim said with a very serious tone to his voice. Alex got close and whispered "I'll always come back to you captain" and pecked him on the cheek. 

Alex said goodbye to Mellas and Filip, which made him tear up, and got on his way. 

Amos watched the empty dock where the jump ship had been for a while and then headed off to the kitchen to eat, though he felt like his food would come back he had promised Alex he would take care of himself and the boys and that's what he would do.

Two days later:

Amos's eyes flew open the minute he heard the airlock alarm on his data pad click. Gently moving off his side of the bed so he didn't wake Naomi and Jim, He got out of bed and quietly threw on some pants and ran downstairs. Alex was disappearing into the galley when he got there. 

"Be out in about four hours bear. Make sure the others are up and dressed nicely by then" Alex said with a sly grin as the galley door slid shut and locked.

Amos stared at the door dumbfounded. He didn't know what to make of all of it, so after getting the others up and letting them know Alex was back, he slipped into a nice outfit and stared at the galley door. 

Four and a half hours later

Amos had reloaded his gun for the fifth time while Jim paced nervously in front of the door. 

Naomi and the boys and started playing a board game and tried to ignore the pacing lions. 

The door to the galley slid open and Amos stood there grinning from ear to ear. He looked tired but extremely proud. 

"Alright everyone, come on in" Alex said softly. Amos and Jim headed in first and Naomi and the boys could hear their gasps from where they sat. That noise made Alex smile brighter, all the way to his eyes. 

Naomi smiled at Alex as she led the boys inside and gasped as well. Alex walked in. In the middle of the table sat a giant turkey. Not a fake one, a real one. And all around it we're all sorts of delicious foods. Mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce even red kibble from The Belt was there. 

Alex got everyone sat down and cleared his throat. "I was reading about an old holiday on Earth where they celebrated family and friends coming together with a big feast. 

I wanted to do something special for our family so I called in some favors with my sister back on Mars and she had everything delivered to a base on Earth since we are closest to it. 

I would be lost without all of you. We have two wonderful kids and we have learned that together we can do anything. 

I was going to have us all go to Earth or Tycho or even Mars but then I realized, those were our homes, their in our hearts but The Roci is our only real home and this is where I wanted us to be" Alex said wiping away tears. 

Amos and Jim took turns wiping away more tears and holding Alex close. Naomi held the boys close to her and leaned across the table to kiss Alex. 

"Let's eat this sucker" Amos said half to lighten the mood and half because he hadn't had real anything in a long time. 

After everyone had ate what they wanted, they all helped put the food away, except for Filip and Mellas hurried off to do something together. Amos was sure what it was but the others said nothing. 

Naomi picked up a can of whip cream they had used on their pie and grinned. "Whose ready for more desert?" She asked with a sly smile. Amos grinned, scooped Naomi up and said "hells ya" and Jim and Alex followed behind. 

Alex couldn't help but smile as he headed into their room with the others, thanking the Gods that he has such a wonderful and blessed family. He let the door slide shut behind him as the sound of the whip cream canister sounded inside.


End file.
